Glotomosis
by Redscarletpoodle27
Summary: Jacob gets a concussion and suffers from Glotomosis. He is now a toddler in a 16 yearold body. How will the LaPush pack deal with him now? Read to find out. WARNING: spanking, infantilism
1. Glotomosis

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

"Jacob! You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. Why are you late for patrolling?" Sam yelled.

"Jeez Sam, chill. I was busy okay." Jacob said walking past him and toward the cliff. Sam grabbed his arm.

"An honest awnser Jacob. And I want it now or else." Sam said angrily. Jake tried to pull away.

"I didnt want to have to do this Jacob." Sam said. Then he spoke in his alpha voice, "_**Why are you late for patrolling**?"_

Jacob could not deny him an answer. "I..I was with Bella."

Sam was fuming with anger now. He tried to ask the question calmly. "_**And what were you doing with**_ **_Bella? _**"

"We were talking," and before Sam could ask about what, Jacob beat him to it. "We were talking about the party going on tonight."

Sam had his voice back to normal. "So, let me get this straight. You were late for patrolling bacause you were talking about a party going on tonight."

"Yes. I'm sorry. Can we just patrol and get it over with?" Jacob said annoyed at this conversation.

"Dont think you are getting off that easily. Your not going to that party." Sam said crossing his arms.

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh yes I can. As long as you live under my roof, you will listen to what I say."

"But, Sam, come on. This is THE party of the year. Please Sam cant you ground me after the party." Jacob begged.

"No. Now stop complaining I will finish the patrolling up. Just go home. I will see you later." Sam said then turned and ran into the forest.

"Oh, I'll go home. But it will be to get dressed for the party." Jacob said then phased. He was greeted with two other voices in his head.

"_Hey Jake heading your way." _Embry said.

"_Kay i will wait here. Is that Quil with you?"_

Quil awnsered for himself. "_Yeah dude. I'm here. Just depressed. We just passed Sam and he told us how you are not going to the party."_

Jacob scoffed. "_Dude! Do you know me or not? I am going to that party with or without Sams permission."_

"_Thats the Jake we know." _Embry said coming out of the trees with Quil.

_"Okay, lets stop at our houses for some decent clothes. Where should we meet up?"_Jacob asked.

_"Uhmmm. Let's meet up at my house. I can drive us to the party in the ford." _Quil offered.

Embry looked at him shocked. "_You fixed it up?" _

Quil nodded. "_Yeah finally. With Jakes help. You are going to win the mechanic olympics if they have that."_ Jacob and Embry laughed at that.

_"Enough chit chat. See you guys later."_ Jacob said then ran home. The other boys ran home as well.

* * *

I have been living with Sam since I was 8. I went to live with him because my parents and my little sister Janelle died. It was a horrible car crash. I dont like to talk about it. So I live with Sam and his fiancee Emily. He literally is like an overprotective brother. But enough about that. Let us jump back to the present.

I phased back and ran into the house naked. Of course Emily had to be in the kitchen then and there.

"Jacob Black. How many times do i have to tell you not to come into this house naked? It is bad enough Sam doesnt listen to me. But I at least thought you would ?" Emily said laughing and covering her eyes.

I laughed too and ran out of the room covering myself. "Sorry Em." I then ran to my room got changed into a pair of jeans, and an abercrombie tee shirt. I then ran down stairs and put on my air jordans.

"Whats the hurry?" Emily said with hands on her hips.

"Nothing." I said about to leave.

"Jake." She said in that voice that was a hell of a lot worse than the alpha voice. It made me turn around immediatley.

"Yes, Em?" I asked in my angel voice.

"Sam told me about tonight. He told me not to let you sneak out. But you know me Jake. And you better be back by 10." I was about to ask her what about sam but she cut me off. "Dont worry. I will handle Sam. You go have fun."

I gave her the biggest hug. "Thanks, Em!"

She gave me a playful smack on the butt. "You go have fun."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Dude get in here?" I went in and Quil and Embry were on the couch eating chips.

Quil then said "Where were you bro? We have been waiting forever?"

I gave them regretfull looks."Sorry guys. You know Emily. Stopping me to investigate."

Embry rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled towards the door. "Whatever, lets go. Quil grab the keys." And with that me and Embry were out the door waiting by Quils ford. When he came out I mouthed him this question. "Whats up with him?" and motioned to Embry with my thumb. Quil shrugged his shoulders. Embry noticed our little exchange of words. He then smacked in the back of the head.

"Shut up would ya. There is nothing 'up' with me." He said then got in the passenger seat. Me and Quil exchanged glances then got in as well.

* * *

We approached Tylers house. People were everywhere, bottles all over the ground, and music was blasting.

"WOOOO. This party is gonna be off the chiz!" I said and Quil and Embry nodded their heads in agreement.

Embry then turned to me, "Me and Quil talked when you werent in the house with us. We decided we are going to stick together tonight. So dont sneak away from us to go see Bella."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." I said getting out of the car. And waiting for them. We then made our way inside. We had to shout over the music just to hear eachother."

I needed a way to find Bella. "HEY YOU GUYS. I'M GONNA GO GET US SOME DRINKS." I began to walk away but it seemed Quil and Embry knew my plan. So Quil grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"THANKS FOR OFFERING, BUT WE WILL ALL GO." I internally growled. How would I ever find Bella now? God must of heard me praying, because Bella came up behind me and yelled in my ear.

"JAKE!"

I turned around and smiled. "HEY BELLA." I then gave her a hug. I didnt even realize that Embry and Quil walked away. They did not like Bella. Why? I have no idea.

She looked at my hand. "WHERE IS YOUR DRINK?"

"I AM OKAY. I DONT REALLY WANT ONE."

"OH OKAY. WELL MAYBE LATER." A new song came on. Electric Shock by f(x). **(**Its a Korean song. There is english in it! and basically it is amazing.**) **"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG. WANNA DANCE?"

"YEAH." I led her to the dance floor in the middle of Tylers family room. We were dancing for a while. She then started grinding on me. And as a man I welcomed her with open arms. Next thing I know there is a an hand on my shoulder pulling me away from her.

"WHAT THE ?" I yelled. When i turned to him I was punched in the face and hard. When I recovered I looked up to see Edwards ugly face. Edward is Bellas boyfriend.

Bella then grabbed his arm and started shaking him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I WAS JUST DANCING." Edward ripped his arm away from her and picked me up by my collar. He was about to punch me again when Quil and Embry stepped in and stopped him.

"DUDE CHILL." Quil yelled. Then I just had to open my mouth.

"YEAH, PASTY BITCH. BACK OFF OR I WILL RIP YOU APART." I said not thinking.

"BIG MISTAKE." He said then punched me so hard I fell to the floor with a hard smack. Everything went black. And I had a feeling I wouldnt be back for awhile.

* * *

We had been sitting by his hospital bed for the last two hours. Me, Emily, Jared, Kim (Jareds imprint), Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. I looked around at all their faces. They all had worried faces on except for Quil and Embry. They told him they needed to stick together but he just wouldnt listen. Out of nowhere we were welcomed with Bellas prescence.

"Is he okay?" she asked. No one made an effort to respond.

"Im sorry. Its all my fault." That triggered it.

Quil stood up out of his seat. "Yeah it is."

I looked at him. "Quil, calm down."

He then yelled, "NO. That slut just couldnt leave Jake alone even though she already HAS a boyfriend."

"I see I am unwelcome here. Tell him to text me when he is okay." She said then walked out.

I then turned to Quil. "Was that necessary?"

He didnt look at me instead he turned to Jacob. "Im sorry Sam. But she really pisses me off with her fakeness. She just uses Jake and he goes along with all of it. It gets to me, it really does."

Paul then interjected. "We all are Quil. But it is not all Bella bitches fault. Jake let it get to this. He follows her like a freakin puppy." He said nostrils getting big. Everyone had something to say, it was like a therapy session in the hospital room.

We all turned our heads quickly to the noise we heard coming from Jacob. It was like a moan. Then it was more. He started crying.

"Is he crying?" Paul laughed. I gave him a look that shut him up. Jake opened his eyes and looked at me. he reached his arms out and said this.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He cried. I stepped back shocked. What was going on? This wasnt Jake.

"Jake what the hell? Snap out of it." Leah yelled at him. I silenced her with my hand.

"Jake? What happened to you?" I asked so confused.

"Daddy! Daddy! Up. Up." He said still crying. I looked at Jared.

"GO GET THE DOCTOR." He ran out of the room.

Emily then touched my arm. "Sam," she said then looked at Jacob hurt in her eyes. "Whats wrong with him?"

I hugged her and put my chin on her head. "I dont know."

Jacob then realized he wasnt going to get what he wanted asking me. So he turned to Emily. "Mommy. Mommy. Up. Up." Emily then unwrapped herself from me and looked at Jake. He tried to get the his leg out of the lift it was in. He started to sob.

"Moommmmmmyyyy."

No of us knew what to do. We were all dead silent. Jared came in with the doctor just in time.

" what is wrong with Jacob?" He then evaluated jacob and told us what was wrong with him. **(** I am making up a illness for the story.**)**

" Please call me Carlisle. Sam, Jacob is suffering from Glotomosis. Because of his concussion, he is suffering from major brain damage. It seems his brain has, dont call me crazy but gone back in time to when he was younger."

I was not pleased. "How old are we talking about?"

"About 3-4 years old. Which means he will be totally dependent on you for everything."

I looked to see the looks of shock on everyone. We all turned to look at Jacob who was still crying.

"Daddddddyyyyyy. Pweaseeee." I sighed then went over to him. Took his leg out of the slint and lifted him up so he was on my hip. He was really light. But it makes sense he was the smallest and lightest out of all of us. Even the girls and Seth. He then started to settle down and suck on his thumb.

"Im sorry this happened to him. But I can prescribe him some antibiotics to help quicken up the rebuilding of his braincells."

"Thank you Carlisle. Two questions. How long will this last for? And what do we do now?"

"First I dont know. There is no way of knowing when he will be back to normal. And second. Take him home. All I can tell you is that he will not act like the Jake you knew three hours ago. He will be a rebellious toddler that will need alot of TLC. Oh, and I forgot to mention he will also have the bladder of a toddler."

"No." I said shaking my head.

Carlisle walked over to me and patted me on the back. "Yes. Good luck." Luck. I needed alot of it.

I turned to everyone. "It looks like we will be raising a toddler for a while." I said.

Seth then stood up protesting. "Dont you think this is weird? This isnt Jake. It cant be." He then started to cry.

"Oh god. Dont yo start crying too. I already have to deal with this one." I motioned to the boy on my left side.

Emily then shushed all of us. "He is sleeping."

"That he is. Thank the lord."

* * *

The drive home was full of chatter about what we were going to do about Jake. He was sleeping against Embry in the backseat also next to Quil who was looking out the window. The rest of the group went home to deal with their own devises. We had gone shopping for all kinds of baby stuff. We didnt want to wake Jake so we left him in the car with Quil and Embry. Me and Emily bought everything from babylocks to diapers. When we got back to the car we were told a funny story.

Apparently Jake had woken up while we were in the store and made nicknames up for Quil and Embry. Quil was Willy. And Embry was Bri. Luckily he fell back asleep by the time we returned. Halfway home Embry screamed.

I slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?"

Quil and Embry started making ewwww noises.

"WHAT?" I repeated again.

"He peed." Quil said. Oh god this is what I get to look forward to. Jake then started crying again.

"Really Embry! You woke him up with your girlish scream." I yelled at him.

He smacked me in the back of the head. "Shut up."

Emily then turned around with arms outstretched. "Pass him to me."

I looked at her confused. "But he is wet and he smells like pee!"

Emily shook her head. "But he needs to be held otherwise he will think he did something wrong."

"He did! He pissed in my car."

"Shhhh. Just pass him to me." Quil and Embry picked him up and passed him up to the front. Emily took him lovingly.

"its okay. Momma has you."

"Momma really?" I asked her laughing.

"Yes, Daddy." she said laughing as well. Then Quil and Embry joined in on the laughter. Jake started crying louder.

Quil whispered to Embry "what a crybaby."

I looked at Jake frowning. "Cant even let us laugh. All attention has to be on him."

Emily then started cooing him and stroking his hair.

I shook my head and drove home.


	2. First time home with baby

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

* * *

We carried all of the shopping bags inside, with Emily still carrying Jake.

"Oh!" She said, I tilted my head in question. "He needs to be cleaned, but he cant do it by himself. And I am not getting in the shower with him. I doubt any of you are going to either."

"SO?" I all but yelled.

She wasnt fazed by my yell. "Which means he will need to be bathed." Me,Embry, and Quil all jaw dropped to the floor.

Embry spoke up. "Whose gonna do it?"

Emily turned to me. "I would but I dont want to make Jake uncomfortable. Sam,... I think you should do it. Besides, you are his daddy." Emily finished with a shy smirk.

"Haha. And your his mommy." I knew it was inevitable. "Fine, hold him. I will go run the bath." I said walking out of the room to the upstairs bathroom.

I was back in 10 minutes after getting everything set. "ummm, I guess I'll take him now." I said blushing.

Emily smirked and gave him to me. "You know to wash his hair?" she asked and I nodded. "His body?" another nod. "Dont forget he is going to need to be changed after." I almost choked on the air.

Quil being smart asked, "How is he going to dress him?" Embry then giggled.

"You will need to put a diaper on him. We dont want any accidents. And remember the baby powder and oil so he doesnt get a diaper rash. Wouldnt want that now would we?" I shook my head.

"Good. And put the barney footie pajamas on him. He will look so cute." She then said and ushered me out the room.

* * *

I walked to the bathroom with jake still asleep. I shook him awake.

"Jake. Wake up buddy." He woke up slowly but surely with a yawn. "Hey. You need a bath mister." I said in baby talk. I dont know where it came from. It was instinct. I took off all of his clothes and put him in the tub. He started clapping his hands and splashing, getting me wet in the process.

"No, Jake. No splashing."

He stopped but not without pouting. I had to laugh at him. That triggered him to splash again. I grabbed his arm. And shook a finger at him.

"I said NO."

He started to thrash around, getting water every where.

"Jacob. If you do not stop I... I ...I will spank you!" He didnt stop though.

"So it looks like you need to learn to listen." I grabbed him, threw him over my lap and started to spank him.

"Wahhhhh." He started crying.

"Oh stop crying. You brought this on yourself Jacob. Are you going to listen to me and stop splashing?" He didnt awnser. I gave him five hard smacks.

"Im sowwwyyy Dadddddyy." I gave him another three smacks then pulled him up for a hug.

"Behave or you will get more." He nodded into me. Satisifed I lowered back into the bath. Then I looked at my self and saw that I was soaking. "Ughh. Look what you made me do."

He looked down and tears continued to fall. I ignored it and went to cleaning him. It was akward when I reached his lower half but I didnt look and got it over quickly then moved onto his legs. When that was done I began to wash his hair. Embry, Emily, and Quil walked in.

"Hey how is it going?" Emily asked then gave me a kiss.

"Good. So far. He better not fuss or we will have to talk again. We dont want that right Jacob?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What happened?" asked Quil.

"If you must know, I had to spank him because he kept splashing when I told him to stop. He wont be doing that again anytime soon. He learned his lesson." I said pouring Johnson Johnson shampoo into my hand and began to wash his hair.

"Harsh. He was just playing." Embry said.

Not looking at him I said, "Fine Embry. You think I was too harsh? Then you can try to put the diaper and the footies on him."

"But-"

Now I turned to him. "But nothing. You will and that is final." I finished washing Jakes hair and picked him up out of the bath. I then dryed him off and carried him to me and Emilys room. I laid him on the bed, and got Embry the powder, oil, diaper, and barney footies.

"Have fun." then moved to the side to have Embry slowly approach Jake. Jake reached hands out to Embry.

"Bri, Bri."

"Hey Jake." He said then turned to me.

"Is it bad to say I dont know how to change a diaper?"

Annoyed I pushed him out of the way. He went to stand between Quil and Emily. "Watch and learn."

I lifted Jakes legs up and slid the diaper underneath him. I kept his legs in the air and applied oil to his "special" area. Man this is so weird. I then powderd his butt, put his legs down and secured the diaper on him. Through all of this Jake seemed bored, and the three behind laughed at me. Jake seeing that I was finished was about to slide off the bed. I grabbed him before he could though.

"No. I need to dress you." Jake didnt like that.

"No daddy. It too hawt." He argued.

"Jacob are you arguing with me? Do we need to learn another lesson about listening?"

"No dada. Me sowwy. Me will wisten." He said on the brink of tears.

"Good boy. Now stand up for me." I helped him up. I then helped into the pajamas.

"Dada I hungwy." I then smiled.

"Mommy can feed you okay?" I picked him up and gave him to Emily. I kissed her frown and whispered, "Have fun."

* * *

Emily carried him into the kitchen. She put him in a kitchen chair and laughed.

"I realized this really isnt different from when Jacob was a normal teen. I would make food for him and practically feed him." She then went to the fridge and pulled out some baby formula. She put it in the microwave and pulled it out when she thought it was warm enough but not too hot. She tested it on her arm and thought it was good enough.

"Okay Jake. Here you go. Drink this and I will go get the creamy carrots for you." She gave him the bottle. He took it but didnt do anything with it.

"Jacob you better drink that." I said crossing my arms.

He then said this in his innocent baby voice and rose his arms up into the air. "I dont know how daddy."

Annoyed I grabbed the bottle from him, scooped him into my arms and sat down where Jake previously was. Then I plopped Jake onto my lap and put the bottle to his lips. "Drink."

He put his lips on it and I tilted it for him so he could recieve the liquid. He drank it greedily.

"Haha. Slow down buddy." He then put both hands on the bottle and took it from me. He leaned into me and finished the bottle.

Emily finished making the creamed carrots and brought them over. "Okay. You wanna feed him? He seems so comfy on you."

I took the jar and the spoon. "Thanks, Em." Then pursed my lips for a kiss.

She laughed and bent down and pecked me. Then gave one to Jake on the forehead.

I took a spoonful of carrots, "Jake, open your mouth." He opened it hungrily. I put the spoon in his mouth and took it out when I thought the contents were gone. What shocked me was when Jake spit them out onto the table.

"Jacob!"

"I dont wike it daddy. Bleh." He said trying to hit the spoon out of my hand.

"Jacob, you better stop or you will be in big trouble young man."

But he wouldnt stop hitting the spoon until it fell to the floor. "NO, NO, NO."

I was shocked at his behavior. "That is it Jacob. I told you to stop." I put the carrots on the table with a slam and put him face down over my lap. He recognized this position. "WAHHHHHH."

"Oh, Jacob knock that off right now. I told you to stop. Now you will learn to listen to me the first time when I tell you to do something." Embry and Quil then came into the kitchen.

"Woah. He is in trouble again?" Embry asked while I was in mid way smack.

"Yes. He is. He didnt listen to me when I told him to stop trying to smack the spoon out of my hand. He successfully knocked it out," I said motioning to the spoon on the floor. "So now he is going to get his punishment." I then started to rain smacks onto his butt.

"Bwi, Bwi, Willyyyyyy. Make Dadddy stop. WAHHHHHHHH." Jacob cried. They shook their heads.

"Well okay. We just came to get some food. I think I will go home and get it instead. Okay... ummmm BYE." Quil said then ran out the back door with Embry cracking up.

I kept raining the smacks onto his butt. He wasnt going to recieve his punishment without kicking and screaming though. I stopped hitting his rump after he stopped thrashing around, and laid there limp and sobbing.

"Are you going to listen Jacob and eat your carrots?" Instead of an answer I got the wiff of urine. I gave out a big sigh.

"Alright. I will change you first then you will finish your carrots young man." He nodded still sobbing.

"I sooo sowwy dwaddy. I will weat my cawwots." he said sniffling

"You better." I then grabbed him under the armpits and hauled him to me and Emilys bedroom. I placed him on the bed and went to get a new diaper and baby wipes, oil, and powder. When I came back Jake was not on the bed.

"JACOB!" I said calling out for him. I then heard him fumbling with a handle in the hallway.

I stomped into the hallway and saw Jake crawling to the end of the hallway to the open window.

"JACOB BLACK. You better get over here right now or your in big trouble young man." He knew better than to test my patience. He slowly crawled over to me. When he was within arms reach I grabbed his arm and hauled him up. I gave him three hard smacks.

"OWWWWWW. Daddy stop!" he yelled squirming away from him.

"No, Jacob. You need to listen. And you NEED to be changed." I picked him up and walked him back to the room. I tossed him on the bed and and immediatley held him down. "Do. Not. Move." I then started pulling down his pants and diaper. When they were off I threw them across the room. He tried to crawl away again.

"Jacob. Stop testing my patience. Your going to get it if you dont lay down and sit still." I watched him lay back down and wait. I smiled in satisfaction. I lifted his legs up and wiped him clean. Applied the oil and baby powder. Then I got him fastened in the new diaper. He yawned and slowly drifted off into sleep.

"You tired buddy?" He nodded.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot your PJ's." I said looking around the room. "EMILY!" I heard footsteps and she appeared in the doorframe smiling.

"You rang?"

"Have you had the chance to get Jacobs new stuff in his room? Because I forgot to get him a pair of pajamas before I changed him."

"Yes, I did. Carry him to his room and grab a pair yourself. I am going to start fixing dinner." And with that she was out the door.

I lifted Jake and carried him to his room. I was wondering if Emily changed anyhting in there. And I found out as soon as I walked in. Emily laid out all of his new clothes on the dresser. He had toys all over the floor. There was a baby gate surrounding his bed so he couldnt get out and even a changing table. I didnt remeber buying that? As if she read my mind she came in and said this,

"You didnt buy all this stuff. When I realized Jake didnt have enough in his room, I asked Embry and Quil to run out and get all of this stuff for us." She then walked in and asked, "So do you like?"

I answered with a question of my own. "How much is this all going to cost me?" I asked walking over to Jacobs bed.

"Not to worry. We got the first time parents discount." Emily said.

I placed Jake in the bed and put a blaket over him. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Jake."

"You were so worried about pajamas and your not going to put any on him." Emily scoffed.

"I dont want to wake him. He is too peaceful when he is sleeping." I said bringing up the baby gate.

Emily came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You are such a good daddy." I turned around and gave her a big long juicy kiss.

"Thank you, I try." I was going to steal another kiss but Emily put a finger to my lips.

"Sam! Not in front of Jacob. Do you have no decency?" She said smiling. She then went around me and reached her hand into Jacobs bed and wiped away hair from his eyes. Which reminded me, that boy needed a haircut. And we all know how much he hates those.

"Goodnight Jacob." Emily said then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. When we got outside I asked her this,

"Em, what do you think about me bringing Jacob for a haircut tomorrow? Do you think thats alright?" I asked curiously.

"I think its great. I love Jake but if his hair grows any longer people will mistake him for a girl."

"You're right. Thats my main priority tomorrow." My stomach growled.

"My main priority now is food. Whad you make?"

"Made chicken parmesan with green beans in a vinagerette sauce. Jakes favorite."SHe finished sadly.

"Whats the matter?"

"I just keep thinking its my fault Jake is like this. I let him go to the party when you told me not to let him go."

I smiled sexily. "Sooooo, you want a spanking now too?" I asked purring in her ear.

She laughed. "Maybe later. For now lets eat."

* * *

After we eat, we retired to our room for the night. We were so tired after todays events we didnt even have time for sex. While we were in the middle of sleeping around 3 in the morning Jacob started crying through the baby monitor. Emily said for me to get him. It seemed like I always seemed to do everything for Jake besides cook. So I walked to his room and there he was crying with no clothes on. He took off everything and it had been thrown over the bed rails.

"Jacob!" I then smelled it. It was poop. He pooped in his bed.

"Oh, Jacob. What am I going to do with you?" I asked tired and frustrated as I walked over to his bed.


	3. Baby Troubles

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

* * *

**_~Recap~_**

_After we eat, we retired to our room for the night. We were so tired after todays events we didnt even have time for sex. While we were in the middle of sleeping around 3 in the morning Jacob started crying through the baby monitor. Emily said for me to get him. It seemed like I always seemed to do everything for Jake besides cook. So I walked to his room and there he was crying with no clothes on. He took off everything and it had been thrown over the bed rails._

_"Jacob!" I then smelled it. It was poop. He pooped in his bed._

_"Oh, Jacob. What am I going to do with you?" I asked tired and frustrated as I walked over to his bed._

* * *

When I got closer to Jacob I realized he must have fallen backwards onto his poop because he had it all over his back and butt. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped him up in it so I wouldnt get poop on myself. I carried him to the bathroom and he snuggled into me. I couldnt help but smile. But then I frowned. How much longer could I put up with this? Jake is a sixteen year old crapping himself in a crib like bed that has to wear diapers. This is not normal. But I could talk about that later. For now I needed to get him cleaned up. When we reached the bathroom I placed Jacob on the floor and went over to the tub. I turned the bath on and left the water running as I turned to Jacob. He was shivering. I wiped the poop off of him and then layed him down on the floor. I grabbed the wipes off of the counter and wiped his butt clean. Then turned to see that the tub was almost full so I turned off the water and picked him up and put him in. I grabbed the soap and wiped him for ten minutes until he was clean. He then started whining. I am suprised he lasted this long without whining. I grabbed the rubber ducky and gave it to him. He smiled and started to make it float. I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his head clean so he smelled like Ocean Breeze. When I was satisfied with his cleanliness I drained the water and took him out of the tub. I then dried him off and laid him down on the floor to put a new diaper on him. I stood and grabbed all of the supplies and came back with all of it. I picked his legs up and slid the diaper underneath him. I then applied the oil and baby powder. I then fastened the diaper on him and picked him up and carried him to my bedroom. I laid him down next to Emily and pulled the covers over him. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep Jake. And keep your diaper ON. Or you will be in big trouble." He nodded his head and yawned. I then walked over to Emily and leaned down low to her and whispered to her.

"Em, I need to clean up Jakes room. So keep an eye on him for me." I said waiting for a response.

"Mmmkay baby." She said flipping over to face Jake and wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her. He rested his head against Emilys chest and I heard him whisper to Emily.

"Night, Mommy." he then dozed off to sleep. I could watch those two all night long, but I needed to clean Jakes room so I could sleep with Emily.

* * *

It took forever to clean his room. It had been around 3:45 a.m. when I started to clean and then stopped cleaning around 5 a.m. I was exhausted. I walked into my room to find Jake out of bed and Emily still sleeping.

"EMILY!" I yelled. She shot up quickly.

"WHAT?" she said trying to open her eyes.

"Where is Jake? I told you to watch him!" I said frantically.

"Im sorry honey. I wrapped him in my arms, you saw, he must of slipped- YAWN- away." She then slid out of bed and put on her slippers.

I hurried out the door. Why was I so worried? Because a toddler in a sixteen year old body was mayhem and he could reach about everything because of his height. I mean he wasnt taller than me or Emily, or any of the pack for that matter. Actually i believe he has been the shortest in all of his classes for the past 5 years. But whose counting? Anyway he is tall enough to get himself into trouble.

"JACOB. COME HERE THIS INSTANT OR WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY." No awnser.

"Honey, maybe he is... downstairs?" Emily asked thinking.

"Oh my god. Did we put the child safety locks on anything yet?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"No, Sam. Didnt get to it." Emily said walking down the stairs with me behind her.

Then we heard it. "WAHHHHHH."

"Found him." Emily said rushing into the kitchen. I followed quickly behind. What I saw made me mad.

Jake was sitting on the floor bawling his eyes out. He had spilled cereal all over the floor and had gotten a paper cut from the box. That was what he was crying about. I growled loudly.

"Jacob."

He then looked me in the eyes and bawled even more and backed away from me and Emily.

"My lord, how did he manage to make such a mess?" Emily asked grabbing the broom from the pantry.

"I dont know." I said walking over to Jacob, who was still only in his diaper."But I need to have a talk with Jacob." then remembered the papercut. "After we get this cut bandaged. And the floor clean."

Emily shook the broom at me. "I got the kitchen, you deal with the cut." She then began to sweep the cereal to a group to scoop up later.

"Okay. Jacob come here." I said turning my attention to Jacob. He shook his head.

"Jacob. This is not up for discussion." I said beckoning him over with my finger.

"No, Daddy, me sowwy. No spank. I be good." He said crying. It almost broke my heart to see him like this. But he needed to learn.

"Not now Jacob. Later. I need to clean your cut." I said grabbing him and dragging him to the bathroom. I cleaned his cut with disinfectant.

"Owwwy, it stingy." Jake said pulling his arm away. I pulled it back and bandaged it up.

"Jacob you will not be spanked. I will let it go." I said picking him up and carrying him into the family room. I sat on the sofa and put him on my lap.

"Jacob Black you will wait for me or Emily, I mean mommy to bring you down for breakfast, not you by yourself. You made a mess and are making me and mommy have to clean it up. If you do this again you will be over my knee because I just warned you. Do you understand me?" I asked. He nodded his head

"Wes Dadddyyy. Im sowwwyyyy. I dont wike waking wou and mommy mad at me." I saw he was crying and I pulled him into a hug.

"Jacob you dont make us mad you just worry us. We want you to be safe at all times. We love you Jake. You know that right?" I asked worried for the wrong awnser.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you to daddy." he said tears drying away.

I carried him to the kitchen to find it clean. Emily was making pancakes and had a bowl of cereal out for Jake. I put him in the chair and set the bowl in front of him. He ate hungrily. I smiled then turned to Emily.

I turned her around from her cooking.

"Samuel Uley, I am going to burn these-" I interrupted her with a kiss.

"EWWWW." Jake said in the back ground. I laughed as did Emily. She went back to her cooking and I grabbed a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Then I realized something.

"Dammit!" That got Jake and Emilys attetion.

"Sam, not in front of Jacob." I realized she was talking about the supposed cursing.

"Sorry, but I forgot about the pack meeting scheduled today at 7." I turned to see the time. It was 6:45. I was supposed to be there by now.

"Oh, okay. Well I will leave the pancakes in the fridge for you." I thanked her and kissed her on the head. Then Jacob. I was about to walk out when Emily stopped me.

"Sam, take Jacob with you. I have to run out with the Leah, and Kim around 8."

I sighed, "Okay." I waited five minutes till Jake was finished with his cereal then picked him up and wiped his mouth clean. I realized I wasnt going to be at the meeting early or on time.

We walked outside and I started taking my clothes off then tied them to my leg. I was about to phase when I noticed Jake still sitting on the ground rocking back and forth. I forgot about that. I took off his diaper and put it on the ground. Then helped Jake stand up.

I knew this was a stupid question but I had to ask. "Jacob, do you remember how to phase?" He nodded. I was shocked. How could he know that but not anything else?

"But how Jacob?" I asked completley shocked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dont know daddy, I had a dream about it last night."

"Okay, Jake follow my lead." I phased and when I looked at Jake and saw him on the ground shaking with fear. Oh no. I slowly walked up to him and put my forehead to his and licked his nose. He grabbed onto my neck and I helped him up again. I stood back and phased back to human.

"Jake, you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"Yes daddy. Just teach me." he said lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Think about your inner wolf. Do you remember what it looks like at all?" I asked.

"Yes daddy. Am I a brown doggy?"

I laughed. "Yes you are a brown doggy. Now focus. Think about being that doggy." I said focusing on him.

Jake closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking too hard but I didnt interrupt his train of thought. He began shaking. I stepped back giving him room to phase. In no time he was a small brown wolf. He started jumping for joy. I then phased too. He saw I was a big black dog.

"_I_ _remember you Daddy_!" he exclaimed. Was he regaining his memory?

He gazed up at me. "_Daddy, why are you so biggg?" _

"_Haha. I dont know Jake. I just am_." It was true. I was almost three heads taller than him, I was more muscular, and I had a longer tail. While I was thinking I realized Jake had run off chasing a squirrel. I ran after him and grabbed his tail with my mouth.

He thought this at me. "_Did you see that squirrel? It was soo cute. But it wouldnt let me play with it_."

I tugged his tail. "_We have to go to the meeting now Jacob. So follow daddy."_

I then turned and waited for Jacob to follow my lead. He ran ahead of me but I quickly caught up and ran in front of him. It took us five minutes for us to get there because of all the stops Jacob made.

"_Jeez, Sam what took you so long_?" Paul asked annoyed. I motioned my head to Jacob. He sat down with his ears flat to his head.

"Sowwy."

Jared then jumped in. "_So, he's still like that?"_

_"Yes. And I dont know when it will stop. But anyway let us discuss what we came here for." _I said taking control. We began to talk about the issues with the Cullens and about how that Bella girl found out about us and them. I looked over at Jacob who seemed bored. He then got up and went up to Paul. Paul is the second biggest wolf after me, so he was a giant to Jacob. Paul looked down at him.

_"Hey Jake, whats up?" _but instead of awnsering he pushed Paul down with all his might and began to nibble on his ear. And suprisingly Paul wasnt mad he was laughing. The packs hot head was actually laughing. I pushed Jake off of him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. I then walked back to where I was before and plopped him infront of me. Paul got up in the process looking around at the shock on everyones faces.

"_What I have a soft spot for the pup?_"

Embry, Quil, and Seth were pretty silent the whole meeting. I looked at them curiously, "_Whats with you guys?" _

Embry scoffed, Quil looked away and Seth whimpered.

Jared then spoke up. "_We were talking before you came and think that Jake might be too much for you to handle. We want the best for you and Emily_."

I looked around apalled. "_What the hell are you guys talking about?" _

"_Im sorry Sam, but we told the elders about what happened to Jake and they say that the alpha should not have to worry about a baby especially one that is not his. He told me to tell you that it would make our pack have a bad reputation if this got out." _Jared said.

"_Why would you talk to the elders about this when we didnt even know how this would turn out?"_ I yelled. I looked at Jake and saw him sleeping. Paul then approached him and I growled. He shook his head.

"_Im sorry Sam_." He said then grabbed Jacob by the scruff of the neck which woke him up. He yawned then looked at me. "_Daddy_." He said reaching his paws out to me. I started welling up. I then looked at Paul.

"_Where are you taking him_?"

"_We are taking him to the elders. They will then decide who he goes with. When he is back to normal then you may get him back. For now I am sorry_." Paul thought to me. He then walked away with a wailing Jacob in his mouth. The pack followed him and so did I. Seth then slowed down to walk next to me.

_"I am sorry Sam, but look at you. You have turned soft and weak. If we were attacked by other wolves would you run to Jacobs side and protect him or go and fight the other alpha_?" Seth asked knowing the awnser.

"_Seth, I-"_ but was interrupted by him.

_"Its okay Sam. It will all work out. You know what will probably happen to him right?"_

_"Im not quite certain. But I have an idea."_

Seth then stopped and I did too. "_Sam, he will be put with one of us in the pack. Most likely Paul because he the second in command. They just really dont want you to have to worry about him when you dont need to."_

_"Seth, you dont understand. What if Jake was my kid, I wouldnt let them just take them away from me. I am his legal gaurdian."_

_"They will just get him a new one. They dont want you to be distracted for now. You know the threats we are facing from other packs. Even the Cullens! Lets just wait to see what the elders say."_ Seth said then started walking again.

_"Wait, Seth. What if I stand up against the Elders?" _

He turned around instantly. _"You cant Sam. They will... take away your position as Alpha and then you would never get Jake back."_

My eyes widened. "_Okay Seth, i will try not to. But I will not loose Jacob without a fight."_ I said then ran past him to catch up to the others.

"_I know Sam, I know."_ Seth said. Then quickly followed.

****** Thank you for your** **help. And thank you for all the feedback. ******


	4. The Elders

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

* * *

**_~Recap~_**

Seth then slowed down to walk next to me.

_"I am sorry Sam, but look at you. You have turned soft and weak. If we were attacked by other wolves would you run to Jacobs side and protect him or go and fight the other alpha_?" Seth asked knowing the awnser.

"_Seth, I-"_ but was interrupted by him.

_"Its okay Sam. It will all work out. You know what will probably happen to him right?"_

_"Im not quite certain. But I have an idea."_

Seth then stopped and I did too. "_Sam, he will be put with one of us in the pack. Most likely Paul because he the second in command. They just really dont want you to have to worry about him when you dont need to."_

_"Seth, you dont understand. What if Jake was my kid, I wouldnt let them just take them away from me. I am his legal gaurdian."_

_"They will just get him a new one. They dont want you to be distracted for now. You know the threats we are facing from other packs. Even the Cullens! Lets just wait to see what the elders say."_ Seth said then started walking again.

_"Wait, Seth. What if I stand up against the Elders?" _

He turned around instantly. _"You cant Sam. They will... take away your position as Alpha and then you would never get Jake back."_

My eyes widened. "_Okay Seth, i will try not to. But I will not loose Jacob without a fight."_ I said then ran past him to catch up to the others.

"_I know Sam, I know."_ Seth said. Then quickly followed.

* * *

They all walked in silence besides Jacob who kept squirming, whining, and crying in Pauls grasp. Paul eventually had enough. He placed Jacob on the ground and saw that he was about to run to Sam. "No Jacob, you cant go to Sam. And you better stop squirming or else." He thought to Jacob. Jacob whimpered and looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. Sam walked to Jacob and Paul growled.

"Sam. Dont."

"Shut up Paul. At least until we get there I can walk with Jacob. And dont forget who your alpha is." Sam thought at Paul then grabbed Jake and continued walking. Paul then scoffed and turned to the rest of the pack minus Leah.

"Not for long."

* * *

We finally reached the home of the elders. (**haha. I made up alot of the content about the elders, so just go along with it.**)

We all phased back and put our clothes on but Jake still remained in wolf form. He looked at me confused. Everyone stood around us getting impatient. I turned to everyone.

"Ill be in in a minute. I have to help Jake phase back." They all nodded and walked inside. I walked up to Jacob and held his head my hands.

"Jacob, think of yourself as a human. Okay buddy?" he nodded his head. "Good. Now focus." In five minutes he still hadnt changed back. "Jacob are you focusing on your human self?" he nodded again. "Focus then. Think about being on two feet again." I waited until I saw him start to shake. In no time he was human again.

"I did it daddy. I did it." He said hugging me. Oh my god. I just realized I didnt bring any clothes for him. I took off my shirt and gave it to him.

"Jacob put this on. I forgot your diaper, so no accidents." He put the shirt on. It was large. It went down to the middle of his thighs. I looked at him and smiled.

"Jake, I need you-" but I was interrupted.

"Samuel Uley, we need to talk." Mr. Clearwater, one of the elders said to me from the doorway.

"Of course sir. Let me bring Jake inside." I said grabbing his hand. I walked him to the door. I was about to walk inside when Seth appeared in the doorway.

"I got him, Sam." I nodded my hand and mouthed a thanks. I then turned to Elder Clearwater.

"Hello Sir."

"Sam. As you know we have heard about the situation with Jacob. And I am sure Paul has informed you about our decision." I pretended like I was clueless. "Well, we have decided that for you as alpha, having the role of taking care of Jacob is not right. You as alpha must worry about the people of LaPush not a messed up teenager. So we shall take Jacob off your hands and you will be free of that trouble. Now lets go inside and discuss who he shall go with." He turned around.

"Wait, Mr. Clearwater. Jacob has been no trouble at all, actually a pleasure. And I will not give him up because you and the other elders think I cant handle it."

He looked shocked. "Well, I never. You dont have a choice. We shall talk inside with the rest of them." Them meaning the pack, Jacob, and the other elders. He then walked inside and I followed without saying another word. What I heard next made me want to rush to the living room.

"NO, NO. PLEASSEEE. I WANT DADDY." I was about to run in when Elder Clearwater stopped me.

"Sam, one more thing."

"Not now sir, I must calm down Jacob." I said trying to push him aside.

"Samuel! That is the very thing I need to talk to you about. You must tell Jacob that you are not his 'Daddy'." I couldnt believe what he just told me to do.

"Sir, I-"

"No, Samuel. It is not up for discussion. DO IT NOW. Or else you will lose that alpha position you hold claim to." He said then walked into the room. I walked in behind him.

"Daddy!" Jake exclaimed and ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey buddy." I was tapped on the shoulder by Mr. Clearwater. I mouthed 'Okay, Okay.'

I looked Jacob in the eyes and began to cry.

"Daddy? Dont cry Daddy." Jake said looking up at me. I cleared my throat and released myself from his grasp.

"Jake, Jacob I am sorry. But I am not your ... daddy. My name is Sam." I said not looking at his gaze.

"No your not silly. Your my daddy, and no one elses." I tried not to smile at his posessiveness.

I then looked over at the elders and realized they were giving me deadly glares. I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"I am not your father Jacob. And you need to learn that. Now go sit down and pay attention to the elders." I said looking at him in the eyes.

His eyes watered over. "But Daddy-"

"Jacob I am not your damn daddy. Now go sit down and shut up." I shut my mouth shocked at what I said.

I couldnt even look Jacob in the eyes. I walked to my seat between Embry and Jared and faced the elders. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Jacob crying his eyes out on the floor. Paul walked over to him and picked him up. He carried him to his seat next to Jared and sat down with Jacob on his lap. I saw Jake look up at me from Pauls chest, and I quickly averted my eyes. I couldnt look at him. I was so disgusted with myself. I wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him 'daddy' was here. But I couldnt. I just had to wait for what the elders would say.

What I couldnt wrap my head around was letting myself choose alpha role instead of Jacob.

The elders took their seats. I could hear Jacob still crying.

* * *

Jacob looked up at Paul. "Please let me go to daddy. He is mad at me and I need to apologize." Paul readjusted Jacob on his lap so he was facing the elders.

"Jacob be quiet. He is not your daddy. You know what he wants?" Jacob turned around and shook his head.

"For you to listen. Okay. Can you do that for me?" Paul asked. Jacob didnt respond he instead looked at Sam who was talking to Jared.

"Jacob awnser me."

"Yes Paul. I will be quiet and listen." Jacob said then leaned against Paul and tried to fall asleep.

One of the elders was about to begin when he saw Jacob starting to sleep. He leaned into another elder and said this.

"I think Jacob, likes Paul. Maybe he is a good candidate for Jacobs caregiver." the other elder nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone this meeting will now begin. Our main discussion today is Jacob." The first elder (Elder Call) said pointing to Jacob.

Sam stood up.

"Sam?" Elder Lahote said sitting next to Elder Clearwater.

"In the biggest respect, I have to object to this meeting."

Jared then whispered to Sam, "Sam, sit down." But Sam would not. He walked over to Jacob and grabbed him out of Pauls arms and carried him bridal style.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Paul asked angrily.

"Samuel Uley!" his grandfather said (Elder Uley.)

"Excuse me gentlemen, but Jacob is my responsibility. I will not give up my gaurdianship and I realize now I would risk everything for him. So please let him stay with me." Sam said and woke up Jacob by shaking him.

"Dadd- I mean Sam." Jake said blushing.

"Hey Buddy." He then placed Jacob on his feet and held his hand. "I love Jacob too much to lose him."

"Samuel this is absurd. Give Jacob back to Paul and return to your seat." said Elder Clearwater. Jacob shook his head whimpering. He then hid behind Sam. Elder Lahote then motioned for his grandson Paul to take Jacob. When Paul reached them he was about to grab Jacob when Jake bit him.

"OW. Jacob! What the hell?" Paul asked looking at his arm.

Jacob then wrapped his arms around Sams torso. "No, dont take me away."

Elder Clearwater then pounded his fist on the table. "This is an outrage. Samuel if you do not give Jacob to Paul you will face serious consequences."

"Im sorry sir, I mean not disrespect but Jacob needs me." Sam explained.

Elder Uley then stood up, "I am sorry Sam, but your postition as Alpha means that Jacob is not capable of being taken care of by you." he said walking down to his grandson and Jacob. He held out his hand for Jacob to take but instead, Jacob smacked it away. Sam grabbed both of Jacobs upperarms and turned him to face him.

"Jacob! Knock it off right now or you are going to be in big trouble young man." Then Sam had a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sam." his grandfather said taking Jacobs hand and dragging him to his seat.

Elder Lahote looked at Sam. "This is not permanent Sam. Just until the threats from other packs dies down. For now who should Jacob go with?" he asked. Sams face fell when he realized he wasnt going to get his way.

Elder Clearwater then spoke up. "My grandson Seth would be a wonderful candidate. And he lives with Leah, my granddaughter who can help."

Elder Call then said, "My son Embry is best friends with Jacob, so he will always know what he needs."

Another Elder finally spoke, "That is just like my grandson Quil. He has the same qualities of taking care of Jake as Embry."

"Of course Elder Ateara. But my grandson Jared is the third in command in the pack. So that means Paul and Sam can worry about the pack, and Jared can worry about Jacob."

Jared didnt like that. "I am not some babysitter!" he yelled at his grandfather. "I love Jake but I am not going to be his new 'daddy.'"

"Jared! Silence." Elder Cameron.

"Everyone please. We all know that Sam is not able to take care of Jacob because he is alpha. So what about Paul? He is second in command and can control Jacob just as well as Sam can." Elder Lahote said suggesting his grandson. Paul was not amused either. He gave his grandfather the look of disgust.

Sam then turned red with anger. "Why not let Jacob decide?"

"Yes, yes. I pick Daddy." he said about to run to him.

Elder Call grabbed his arm. "Stand still Jacob."

Jared agreed with Sam. "Sam is right. Jacob should decide."

"Alright fine. Jacob pick someone who you want to be your gaurdian and you cannot pick Sam." Elder Uley then said. Walking to Jacob and taking his hand.

"I cant pick Daddy?" he got many reponses of no's. Jacob ran out of the elders grasp and ran to Sam at full speed.

"Oof. Jacob!" Sam gasped.

"I miss you already daddy." Sam laughed tears falling from his eyes.

"Jacob, tell me who you want to go with." Jacob shook his head getting ready to sob. He bit his quivering lip.

"Please Jacob. Tell me. If you dont I could get in trouble. You dont want that do you?" Sam asked.

Jacob seemed really on edge and looked at Paul. Paul gave him a look that made him uneasy. He wasnt sure what to do. But Jacob remembered the threat that Paul gave him. (***It will come up in next chapter***)He then looked at Jared who was shaking his head telling him not to pick him. He noticed Embry and Quil giving him pleading looks. And then there was Seth. His face showed no emotion. But you could tell he was fighting an internal battle.

He whispered to Sam. "Paul."

**I need advice whether or not to give Jacob to Paul or not. So plz review! Thx for reading.**


	5. He's gone

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

**Thank you for all the feedback. Now on to the next chapter. Who will Jake end up going with? When will he back to back to normal? You are just going to have to read and see.**

* * *

_**~Recap~**_

_"Jacob, tell me who you want to go with." Jacob shook his head getting ready to sob. He bit his quivering lip._

_"Please Jacob. Tell me. If you dont I could get in trouble. You dont want that do you?" Sam asked._

_Jacob seemed really on edge and looked at Paul. Paul gave him a look that made him uneasy. He wasnt sure what to do. But Jacob remembered the threat that Paul gave him. He then looked at Jared who was shaking his head telling him not to pick him. He noticed Embry and Quil giving him pleading looks. And then there was Seth. His face showed no emotion. But you could tell he was fighting an internal battle._

_He whispered to Sam. "Paul."_

* * *

Sam looked at Jacob flabbergasted.

"But, but, but... Jake are you sure?"

Jake looked at him with begging eyes.

"What is it Jake?" he said lightly shaking him.

I lowered his gaze not meeting Sams eyes. "I cant tell you." he then shot his head up mumbled under his voice. "You'll get hurt."

Sam stood up straight and looked accusingly at everyones faces.

Seth walked forward slightly. "Sam, who did Jacob pick?"

Elder Clearwater then spoke. "Yes, my boy, who did young Jacob pick?"

"He picked Paul." Sam said anger increasing not only in his voice but on his face. Paul put two hands up like he was innocent.

"Well a bright choice he has made! Sam, Jacob is in good hands." Elder Lahote said.

Sam marched up to Paul and put a finger in his face. "I swear, I will eat you alive if you mistreat or hurt Jacob! I will kick you out of the pack if I find out you threatened Jacob. If you tell me know, the punishment will be less severe."

"Woah Sam. Calm down. I didnt say anything to Jacob! Man I dont want to take care of a 16 year old baby. What are you crazy? And what would I threaten him for?" Paul said backing away from Sam. Jacob then ran to them and pulled on Sams arm.

"Daddy it wasnt him. It wasnt Paul!" Sam turned to Jacob in a flash.

"What do you mean it wasnt Paul?" Jacob didnt answer just stood there shaking with tears. "Jacob, why did you pick Paul?"

"I had to daddy. He said I had to or else he would hurt you and mommy."

Sam looked at Jacob closely. "Who said that Jacob?"

* * *

**Jacob flashback**

_Sethy took my hand and walked me inside. We were greeted by another old man._

_"Hi Jacob remember me?" the old man asked evily._

_I shook my head. I just wanted to see daddy. "No, who are you?"_

_"I am Elder Lahote, Pauls grandfather." Elder Paul said confidently. He then looked at Seth._

_"I will take Jake into the room. I must speak to him and Sam alone." Seth nodded and walked away._

_Elder Lahote smile faded as Seth left us. I then looked at him and smiled. "We are going to see daddy?"_

_"Jacob, you know you cant stay with Sam for much longer. After the meeting today you will be going to live with someone else. You know who that is dont you?" he asked meanly._

_"Why cant I just stay with daddy?" I asked curiously._

_He then grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him. He ignored my question again. "You will be staying with Paul. And when you are asked who you want to stay with you better say Paul. Because if you dont I will hurt Sam, and Emily."_

_My eyes widened in fear. Paul was mean. I didnt like Paul. "Why would you hurt mommy and daddy?"_

_"I will if you dont say you want to stay with Paul." He then pulled me into the room where the other old men and the pack were. He tossed me in a chair next to Seth. I was about to run looking for daddy to tell him what he said when the mean old man bent down and whispered in my ear._

_"If you tell anyone about what we just talked about, I will hurt mommy and daddy. So remember its our little secret. Right?"_

_I nodded my head quickly scared to do anything else. Elder Lahote then walked away. I turned to Sethy._

_"Sethy where is daddy?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

_"He will be here Jacob just hold on." He said pulling me in for a hug. "I thought you and Elder Lahote were going to talk to him."_

_I made up a lie. I couldnt tell him. "We couldnt find them." I said hugging back. I needed daddy. _

_"Please can we go find daddy?" I asked pleading with Sethy._

_"Not now Jake. Not now." He said sternly._

_"NO, NO! PLEASSEEE. I WANT DADDY!" I said squirming out of Seths arms. _

_"Jacob! No, now calm down. He will be here soon." Seth said trying to get a better hold of me. Then daddy and another elder walked into the room. _

_"Daddy!" I exclaimed and ran out of Seths arm and hugged daddy._

* * *

"Jacob who was it?" Sam asked getting impatient.

Jake wouldnt give Elder Lahote up so he said this. "I cant tell you daddy. Please, I cant tell you." Jacob was then on the hip of Sam in an instant.

"You see what this has caused? Jacob to feel scared and him being threatened. This meeting is over. I dont trust anyone taking care of Jacob. So he is staying with me." Sam said defiantly about to walk out.

"Now you stop right there Sam. If you walk out you are disrespecting your elders." Elder Uley said to his grandson.

"Yes young man. Jacob made his decision now let him go with Paul." Elder Lahote said.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that all you care about? Your grandsons status in the pack?" Shocks came from all across the room.

"Sam!" Paul yelled.

Sam then realized reality. "It was you wasnt it?" he said to Elder Lahote.

"That is enough Samuel. Either you let go of Jacob and hand him to Paul now or you will reliqusih your position as alpha." Elder Uley said shocking Sam.

"But- I am only doing what is right for Jacob." Sam said quietly.

"Samuel stop being selfish. You are doing what is best for you and not for the people of LaPush." Sam was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Enough! Hand over Jacob to Paul and get out of my sights! You are a disgrace to the Uley name. Uleys do not put themselves before others. And that is just what you have done. Get out of here. You are lucky we will not take your postition as alpha away." Elder Uley said then stormed out of the room. Sam looked around the room at all the shocked faces.

Sam cleared his throat, "Okay then. I am sorry for my behavior everyone." He then put Jacob on the ground. He then quickly left the room.

"Wait daddy!" Jacob said chasing him.

Sam turned angrily to him. "I am not good enough for you Jacob. You need to forget about me." Jacob grabbed his waist.

"No daddy you are-"

"Stop calling me daddy. I dont deserve that title." Sam said roughly throwing Jacobs arms off of him.

"But daddy-"

"Jacob! What dont you get? I am not your daddy! So quit calling me that!" Sam then turned to leave. Jacob wouldnt let him leave that easily. He made to follow but was held back by Paul.

"Jacob he needs to be alone." But Jacob didnt like that. He tried to shake Paul off.

"No! He is my daddy." He said. He finally got loose and ran after Sam. Paul was suprised Jacob got out of his grip.

He called after him. "Jacob wait!" He sighed and ran after him. He knew that Sam could blow his top on Jacob at any moment.

Jacob saw Sam and ran at him full speed and hugged him from the back and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Daddy please dont leave me." He said squeezing him tightly.

Sam then exploded. "JACOB! Because of you my grandfather dishoned me.(**Is that how you say it?)"**

Paul then walked in. "Sam! Calm down look who you are talking to!" Paul said motioning to Jacob.

Sam pushed Jacob off of him and stood up. "I know exactly who I was talking to. You know how much I have tried to impress my grandfather! You know. But of course me trying to protect something i love caused him to-"

"DO NOT BLAME THIS ON JACOB! And your right you do love him. Probably more than your grandfather. Doesnt that mean anything to you?"

"I cant right now. I cant." Sam said and stormed into the woods and phased. Paul walked over to Jacob and picked him up.

"I am sorry he said that to you. He loves you he is just very upset." Paul said carrying him back inside.

"He doesnt love me, he left me."

Paul shook his head and walked back into the house and walked back to everyone else.

"Wheres Sam?" Jared asked.

"He's gone."

**Hi everyone! That was short I know. And I made Sam seem like a total asshole, but i like that kind of drama. So I am discontinuing this story for now. I ran out of ideas and I need to think. Or I will just make a new story**. **So thank you all for reading. **


	6. And So It Begins

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twilight. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

"Gone?" Everyone exclaimed. They all turned to see a red faced wheezing Jacob holding onto Paul.

"Well then." Elder Uley gasped. "As it seems Jacob will placed under the care of Paul. If Sam does not return in three days, we will unfortunatley have to hand his alpha rank over to another pack member." He shakily walked to Jacob who was cowering in his tears. "I'm sorry Jacob." Then he left the room.

Paul looked down at Jacob. "I dont have anything for him. Could one of you call Emily so I can pick up his stuff?" He then looked up to see Embry pulling out his phone. The silence was scary. Everyone knew when Sam came back he'd want Jacob back. And no one knew exactly how Paul would feel about that.

"I sweepy." Jacob said yawning and rubbing his eyes. Paul picked him up and told Seth to hold him. "I'm gonna go get my truck. Be back in five." Then he ran off.

"What. Just. Happened?" Quil asked Seth wide eyed.

"Dude, I have no idea. This incident that Jake had is turing into a big mess for everyone. I wish he would just turn back to normal." Seth said shifting Jake on his hip.

"It's crazy. Embry and I told him not to go off with that Bella slut at the party. But does he listen? No." Quil said frustrated.

"Don't sweat it. Jake somewhere in that mind of his can see everything that is going on and is trying to break free. And when he does I bet the first thing hes gonna say to you and Embry is 'I'm sorry'." Seth said smiling.

"Yeah. Dont forget about Sam though. This whole things gotten him pretty messed up...Do you think he'll come back?" Quil asked worried.

"I dont know Quil. Sam knows the limit he can be away from the pack. He'll come back. Besides Paul's cool and all but he couldnt run the pack like Sam could." Seth said confidently.

"Your right." Quil then looked at the sniffling Jake. "And Sam was one hell of a father. I wonder how Paul will handle Jake."

Seth laughed. "Haha. That should be interesting for how long it lasts."

Embry entered back in the room. "Where's Paul?"

"Went to get his truck." Quil pointed towards the entry way.

"Oh okay. Emily didnt pick up. Must still be with Leah. We should be able to go over and get the stuff though." he said smoothly.

After a couple seconds of an awkward silence the room was filled with the sound of Jacob's soft snores while still held in the arms of Seth. Embry, Quil and Seth exchanged a look of concern.

Seth started to have tears form in his eyes. Quil didn't let it go unnoticed. "What you crying for?"

Seth looked at him with sad eyes. "What if he doesn't return to normal? I can't handle that. He's supposed to be my 'big brother'. And Sam? What if he doesn't come back? Or if he does and doesn't feel the same about Jacob? What if he never talks to us again? He's alone guys. I can't handle it. I can't." At the end of his rant, Seth was sobbing. His shaking body was going to awaken Jacob so Embry took him away from Seth.

Quil pulled Seth into a hug. "You worry too much. Hell I'm worrying too. We all are. But for Jacob's sake and Sam's we have to stay strong. Who knows what's gonna happen. We gotta focus on now! Got it?" Quil asked sternly. Seth nodded against him.

"Good. We need you bro." Embry added patting Seth's shoulder. "Besides your Jacob's big brother now. Kay?"

Seth sighed and separated himself from Quil while wiping away the remaining tears. "Yeah." He then gave a weak smile at Jacob.

* * *

Moments later Paul returned. He walked into the room to see Embry holding Jacob, Seth sitting on a chair sniffling and Quil pacing around the room.

Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Hey guys." That got the boys attention.

Seth stood up straight and Quil stopped pacing.

"You ready to go?" Embry asked advancing of Paul. Paul nodded. They followed Paul to his ford pick up truck and got situated with Quil and Seth in the trunk and Paul, Jacob, and Embry in front.

A two minute ride later they had arrived at Sam and Emily's house. Knowing how trustworthy everyone is in La Push you could leave your doors unlocked all the time. They walked in and gathered the baby bottles, baby food, baby shampoo, the crib, diapers (powder, oil, and lotion too) , and the changing table. They would have left if not for Seth reminding them of Jacob's toys.

While leaving the house Jacob was beginning to stir.

He rubbed his eyes and softly said "Where are we Bri-Bri?"

They all smiled while getting into the car. "We are going to Paul's Jake." He paused when he saw Jake's eyes widen. "What's the matter Jake?" he asked maneuvering him onto his lap.

Jake asked shyly, "Daddy come back? Or he still mad at Jakey?" while hiding his face in Embry's shoulder.

Embry heart melted and swelled. "No Jake. Daddy hasn't come back. And he is not mad at...Jakey." Embry looked over at Paul who had his brow furrowed while focusing on the road.

Paul looked over at the back of Jacob's head. "Don't worry Jake. He'll come back..." He then turned back to the road while pulling into his driveway/front yard.

Once Embry got out of the car with Jake, Jake squirmed out of his hold and ran inside. The boys sighed and carried Jake's things into Pauls house. When the boys stepped inside they were shocked to see Jake holding onto Emily crying with Teresa hugging him from behind, and Leah silently observing.

Everyone could hear the whimpers from Jake and his quiet, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," being wrung out of his mouth.

"Emily, Leah. What are you doing here?" Paul asked shocked.

"We heard about Sam, Jacob, everything." Emily whispered while clinging onto Jacob. "It doesn't make sense. Just because Sam wouldn't have been able to watch Jacob...doesn't mean I couldn't have."

"I think the Elders thought it was innapropiate for a women to have to care for a sixteen year old boy dependent on you as much as a toddler." Quil said while walking over to the girls.

"Well it wasn't their decision to make on whether or not I am capable of taking care of Jacob." She murmered into Jacob's hair.

"I am so sorry Emily. I-" Paul began but was cut off by Seth.

"How did you find out so quick?" Seth asked curiously.

"Your grandfather called Leah, to inform me Jacob was going to removed from my house." Emily said while her eyes darkened with anger. "Sam and I have taken care of Jacob since he was 8! Why do they think we are uncapable to take care of him now?" She then started to sob.

"Mommy no cry. No cry. Jakey here." Jacob said while trying to rub away any tears leaking from Emily's eyes. Emily chuckled.

"Thank you Jake." She then set him on his feet, held his hand, and walked over to the pile of toys the boys brought in by the front door. Jake immediatley grabbed onto a toy train and started pushing it around. Emily smiled at him playing then turned to Paul.

"Until I go to the Elder's to get this resolved you better take good care of him Paul. I'll be visiting everyday and checking up on him and you." She said with her hands on her hips. Paul smiled.

"Yes mom." All the boys joked that Emily was the mother of the pack even though she wasnt a physical part of it.

Emily then turned to Teresa. "I know that you will keep both the boys in line."

Teresa nodded. "Of course Emily. I expect you everyday!" Teresa said smiling.

"Thanks Terry." She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Jacob. Her eyes filling with tears, "Alright, this has been quite a day. I need to go home and think things over. And I bet you two would like to get Jacob situated. So I'll be back tomorrow." She calmly walked over to Jacob and hooked a finger under his chin and lifted it so he would look at her in the eye.

"You behave mister. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." She said placing a kiss on his forehead. Jacob made grabby hands to be picked up but Emily stood.

"Mommy?" he asked pulling on her ankle.

Emily detached his hands from her ankle put his palms together and kissed them. "I'll miss you honey."

She then turned to everyone and gave her goodbye hugs and kisses while avoiding Jacobs watery frown. She headed to the door and made eyecontact with Jacob whose eyes were overflowing with tears, she waved goodbye. Then left the house while saying "Let's pray Sam is back home."

Teresa ran after her and said "Please call if he does." Jacob was about to run past her when she grabbed his arm.

"No Jacob. Let's go inside." She dragged in a flailing Jacob and handed him to Paul.

"We better get going too. We'll come everyday after school." Embry said while ushering Quil out.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Quil said. Then the two turned towards Jake in Paul's arms and both gave Jake a quick hug.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Willy, Bye Bri-Bri." Jake said shaking his hand while yawning.

Seth and Leah decided they were going to leave too. Leah gave Jake, Teresa, and Paul a hug.

"Leah it'll be okay. Sam will come back." Teresa said while tightly holding her hand. Leah looked confused.

"How'd you know thats what I was thinking about?"

"Everytime Emily is around you get very quiet and dont say a word. Don't worry. He'll come back." Teresa said still gripping her hand. Seth cleared his throat.

"Sorry guys. But I got school tomorrow!" Seth exclaimed at the end.

"Sorrrryyyy." Leah mocked. She gave Teresa another hug. "Thanks again Ter. Love you. See you soon." She said leaving.

"That's what best friends are for!" Teresa called after Leah's retreating figure.

* * *

Teresa and Paul set up Jacobs things in the guest room. He was in the front hall staring at the front door. They both tried to coax him into playing with his toys but he was determined to stay there till 'mommy' came back. They gave up and decided to get everything set up and then they would deal with him. In Jacobs normal state of mind he could of easily opened the door and snuck away quietly without them noticing. But in his toddler set mind he didnt know he could turn the lock, twist the door handle, pull and then could leave. Easy.

While setting up Jacob's room:

"What should I make for dinner?" Teresa asked Paul while rearranging the pillows in Jacob's bed.

"Ummmm. I want steak." Paul said smirking while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Har dee Har Har. Not for you." She said playfully smacking Paul in the chest. "For Jake!"

"I knew that...Can't you make steak then we can cut it up into small pieces for him?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't work on your mother. Not ever going to work on me." She said walking out the door into the hall. "Come on."

Paul followed suit. And saw Teresa standing at the top of the stairs. "What?" He asked.

Teresa turned around and gave him a stern look. "Shhhh." She then pointed her thumb towards the bottom of the stairs.

Paul looked over her shoulder and internally awed. Jacob was curled up sleeping while sucking his thumb.

Paul placed his head on her shoulder. "And so it begins."

* * *

**I first want to say how sorry I am for such a long wait. Ridiculous wait actually. But to all that still are following the story thank you. This story to me lost its plot. So I am going to try to get Jake back to normal as soon as possible and end the story. Unless I get any ideas. I'm going to call it complete. **

**Another note: Teresa is Paul's imprint. Rachel is not because she is not in this story. And plus I like the name Teresa better. :) **

**Hmmmm. Um please give me feedback. Reading this over makes me think I didn't do a good job. So if you like it and want me to continue please tell me. And if not tell me too! I love criticsm. It builds my head up with new material. **

**Thanks to the readers. I will post a new chapter soon. And a lot SOONER then this one. **


	7. Reality Check

**Thats_ the _I do not own any of Twi****light. If I did I would make the story all about Jacob and not Bella.**

**WARNING: Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking and cursing**

**Bold** and _Italics_is the alphas voice.

Regular _Italics _is when the wolves are talking to eachother in their heads.

Teresa had gotten Jacob to eat despite his crankiness because of being woken up from his snooze. After eating there was a long struggle of trying to mangle Jacob into his pajamas.

"JACOB!" Paul yelled trying to grab Jacob when he was trying to flee from the guest room. "JACOB STOP NOW!"

Besides Paul's yelling you could also hear the soft giggles coming from Jacob as he ran around the small house. Then came a loud oomph and wails filled the house. Paul sighed and found Jacob on the kitchen holding his foot while his lip quivers.

"Jacob." Paul said sternly while picking Jacob up swiftly and carried him to the kitchen table. "What hurts?" He asked while pulling out a chair and placing Jacob in it.

"Here" Jacob sniffled and pointed to his big toe.

Paul chuckled. "You stubbed your toe?"

Jacob nodded.

"Man you are a baby." Paul whispered and lifted Jacob back up and took him to the guest room.

"Hurt!" Jacob moaned into Paul's shoulder. "Hurt, Hurt, Hurt!"

"Shhh, buddy. Your fine, time for bed." Paul then placed Jacob in bed and sat in the chair next to his crib until he started to hear soft snores. He left the room and went to the living room where he kicked his feet up and turned on the TV. He must of dozed off because as soon as he knocked off he was shaken awake by Teresa.

"Paul. Baby, sorry I took so long." She said placing a kiss to his temple.

Paul yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost two. What time did you put Jacob to bed?" She yawned as well.

"Ummmm. Eight? And man is he a hand full. He cried over stubbing his toe Teresa. I don't know how long I can put up with this." Paul sighed while rubbing the heel of his hands in his eyes.

Teresa laughed. "It hasn't even been a day Paul. Come on let's get to bed. Don't know what time we will be woken up." Teresa said patting his back.

Paul growled. "yeah. let's go, eh! Why did you and Leah take so long?"

"Girl talk."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Jacob had been staying with Teresa and Paul and Sam had still not returned. Emily was becoming distraught and didn't know if Sam was ever going to come back. But everyone assured her he would. He just needed time to heal. She visited Jacob everyday and spent dinner with them as well.

Jacob and Paul had bonded into a close relationship. Jacob hardly asked about Sam anymore but every time he saw Emily he continued to greet her with a "HI MOMMY!" Emily was getting worried Jacob was getting to forget about Sam and that just wouldn't do. She decided that she was going to talk to Paul and Teresa about going to see the Witch Doctor in La Push.

She is known to be crazy and people are warned to visit at their own risks. Whether she could help or not Emily wanted to help Jacob return to normal.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"It's me!" Emily called out. There was no response. "Hello?" She called out again.

'No ones home?' She wondered to herself. That was unusual because they should have been expecting her. She grabbed her cellphone from her back pocket and dialed Teresa's number.

After two rings..."Hello?"

"Teresa, it's Emily."

"Hey." Pause. "OOHH Hey!" She exclaimed as if she realized the reason I was calling! "Sorry we aren't home yet Emily. We were out longer than expected." She chuckled.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"Me, Paul and Jake. People keep staring at Jake but I think we look like a cute little family." I could hear her smile.

Little family? We had agreed not to Jake out into public. We didn't want the word to get out that Jacob was mentally regressed.

"Teresa. We have discussed that Jacob was to stay-" I started but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes I know. But no one was able to take Jake so we decided to bring him along."

Hurt I responded, "But you didn't ask me?" I waited for a response but was cut off by a dial tone. I look at the phone bewildered. Either the phone call was dropped or she hung up.

I was hurt that she called them a family. Sam, Jake and I were a family. Where was Sam?

* * *

I returned to the house three hours later around 8 o'clock and noticed the lights on. They were finally home.

Knock. Knock. After a couple seconds the door was flung open.

"Emily! Come in." Paul smiled with a toothy grin. I looked around to see the rest of the house empty.

I turn to Paul. "Where's Jake?"

"Teresa's putting him down for bed."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go check." I made my way to the bedroom.

Paul answered back. "Okay."

I made my way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door to see Teresa sitting in the rocking chair with Jake napping on her lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey. You should put him in the crib, your leg might start cramping." I suggested stretching my arms out to take Jacob. Teresa shook her head.

"No. I do this everyday for bed. You should leave, don't want to wake Jacob up." She said quickly.

"Oh-Okay. Um when you come out we...need to talk." I whispered then left the room.

* * *

It was ten minutes later before Teresa came out and Paul had retired to the living room so me and Teresa went to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Teresa asked calmly.

"Your my best friend and I can tell you anything right?" I asked knowing the answer. She nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'm just concerned that your...changing." I looked her in the eyes.

I could see her confusion. "Changing? How?"

"I've just noticed how you have been taking a very motherly role with Jacob and have become more edgy with me?"

She still looked confused. "Oh Em. I'm sorry. You're right. I've been insensitive. I have been thinking Jacob and me were becoming something. I mean him and Paul are like father and son now."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong I still believe Jake misses Sam but I was serious when I said we looked like a family. I feel insensitive because I should have realized how you would feel about being left out."

"You need to stop. What has happened? In one week you haven't been acting like the Teresa my best friend. Are you trying to take Jacob away from me?" I asked raising my voice.

Paul came in then. "Everything okay?"

Teresa looked up upset. "Yeah. Emily was just leaving." She said and left the room without another word. I stood there mouth agape and walked out briskly slamming the door shut.

I was going to the Witch Doctor. I was going to change Jacob back. I was going to get my best friend back. But first... I was going to find Sam.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I know I promised a shorter wait but I was occupied with school and a new job. I hope to update as soon as possible. But anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter. **

**Tell me what you think about the changes and characters. Do you want me to get rid of Teresa or keep her? Thanks for reading. And again sorry for the wait!**


End file.
